


【伊双子】嘿，我的爱人

by Annekirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top:Rovino・Vargas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekirkland/pseuds/Annekirkland
Relationships: Rovino・Vargas/Feliciano Vargas, South Italy/North Italy(Hetalia), 伊双子, 南北伊 - Relationship





	1. 【伊双子】嘿，我的爱人（一）

【伊双子】嘿，我的爱人  
观前预警：这篇文就是无脑爽文，写不来烧脑的（瘫）

主南北伊

  
“这次旅游你们打算去哪里？”

基尔伯特手里拿着一本《世界最恐怖的十个地方》翻着，“世界著名的死亡森林如何！” 

“不要推荐一些一听就不安全的地方大笨蛋先生！”

“但是大学毕业如果不来一场探险的话实在是太无聊了！”

“哥哥我赞成。”

弗朗西斯转过身附和。

“弗朗吉…”不愧是我的恶友！

“罗德里赫说的不错，所以哥哥我推荐巴黎~”

“既然这样，那俺推荐西班牙！”

安东尼奥也凑过来跟着弗朗西斯故意欺负基尔伯特。

“那我就勉为其难的邀请你们去意大利好了。”

“来中国吧！会有很多好吃的！”

“既然如此，在下推荐大家来日本旅行。”

“俄罗斯也不错呢~”

一群人围上来讨论于是最开始的提议者基尔伯特被挤到了最外层，“喂你们！本大爷都被挤到外面来了！”

可怜的基尔伯特，完全没有人理他，哦也许这只是假象，伊丽丽莎白已经遮不住嘴角的笑了。

然而基尔伯特会被打击吗？怎么可能，好友们偶尔开的玩笑他当然明白，于是他在一旁兴致勃勃的怂恿大家决斗。

在这种氛围下，一群人围在一起讨论出结果了吗？当然没有，谁也不肯让步。于是决定用十分简单的石石头剪刀布（王耀提议）来决定到底去哪里。

“即使是先生在下也不会放水的。”

“小菊干劲真足啊哈哈！”

“哥哥可不会输的。”

“kesesesese本大爷也绝对不会输得！”

“OK！那么来吧！” 

“1！2！3！”

“kesesese不愧是本大爷！”

记忆定格在基尔伯特的笑脸上。

滴滴答答的水声不时传来，罗维诺艰难的睁开双眼，他躺在一个山洞里，四周全是石壁，他旁边两三米的地方还有一汪深泉。

“嘶，”他刚打算动一下就发现身体就像散架了一样，疼的他冷汗直流，“居然活了下来。”

罗维诺的运气实在是糟糕，他在和好友们刚进森林几个小时后就因为一场大雾被迫分开了，尽管他够小心翼翼但还是失足滑下来斜坡，哪知道斜坡下是湍急的溪流，他一下被冲撞到一块石头上，直接昏倒了，等醒来就发现自己在山洞里了。

“所以我这是王耀常说的‘祸害遗千年’吗？”他看着自己身上被包扎的部位（居然还有一个蝴蝶结？？）发出了人生的感慨。

“噗嗤。”

“谁？！”

罗维诺警觉的抬头朝着发出声音的地方看去，然后他就疼的不敢再动了。

“哪有人说自己是祸害的啊哈哈哈，”随着这个清亮的声音而来的是旁边深泉里响起的水花声，一个人影从水中浮起来，他趴在泉边，用手擦去了脸上多余的水，“你好，我是费里西安诺~”

“………你好，我是罗维诺，”罗维诺干巴巴的介绍着自己，“是你救了我吗？谢谢。”

一个看上去很擅长潜水的人，虽然并不知道对方来这里的目的，不过暂时可以信任？

“不不不，”出乎罗维诺意料的是，对方居然摆手否认了，“我并没有做什么，只是带你进来包扎了一下而已，救你的是你自己。”

“我自己？”

“如果不是你在被水流冲撞时抓住了一根藤蔓争取了一下缓冲时间，冲到了水流深一点的那边的话，我也没办法救你。”

“…我不记得了。”休息了一会儿罗维诺感觉至少他现在身体没有刚醒来时那种散架感了，可以稍微动一下手臂，脖子了，“不过为什么是水流深的地方？”

“因为水浅我会搁浅呀！”费里西安诺一脸你是不是傻，这么简单的问题都不知道的表情。

“搁，搁浅…？？？”现在的潜水爱好者都这么神奇吗？罗维诺表示他跟不上话题。

“啊对不起我忘了你不知道，”费里西安不好意思的诺挠挠头，随即用手撑起身体，坐在了泉边，“我是人鱼哟！”

罗维诺盯着那条绿色的鱼尾，一时间不知道该用什么表情。

“……人鱼？”

“是的！”

“……童话里的那种？”

“没错哟！童话里的那种！”费里西安诺还一脸严肃的点头。

“………我大概还没有睡醒…”罗维诺一脸恍惚，“这一切都是梦…”

“喂喂，请不要逃避现实啊！”

“这他妈完全就不符合现实啊混蛋！嘶，妈的好疼…”

“我觉得你还是不要乱动比较好，你的身体可要好好养养才会好。”费里西安诺饶有兴趣的看着他带回来的“宠物”脸色苍白的捂着伤口骂人，“就在这里养伤吧！我会好好照顾你的哟！”他眯着眼露出一个比西西里的阳光还要灿烂的笑容，棕金色的眼眸里充满着对罗维诺的关心。

“…谢谢，”罗维诺别扭的侧过头，费里西安诺眼尖的看见他脸红了。

“诶嘿嘿~”

如果罗维诺脑子里关于人鱼的资料多一点，他一定不会这么轻易就对这条叫做费里西安诺的人鱼付出信任。人鱼，可是最危险的生物。


	2. 【伊双子】嘿，我的爱人（二）

（二）  
费里西安诺的手正灵活的在罗维诺的指导下在他的手上缠绕着绷带，“不准打蝴蝶结！”罗维诺一眼就看出这家伙打的什么鬼主意，瞪了一眼他，于是费里西安诺讪笑着拆掉了蝴蝶结，重新打了一个，“蝴蝶结不是很好看吗…”

“那是女生才喜欢的，我可不是！”

“可是…”

“没有可是！”

“ve…罗维好凶…”

于是人鱼开始委屈的憋着嘴，啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。

“有个问题我想问很久了，不是说人鱼的眼泪会变成珍珠吗？你这家伙哭了这么多次怎么就没变。”

“罗维你不是傻的吧？”费里西安诺用看傻子的表情看着罗维诺，“眼泪怎么可能变成钻石呢，那样的话早就瞎了吧！”

“………”

于是人鱼再一次被巴掌糊了一脸。

明明是说真话为什么会被打，费里西安诺感觉自己委屈到爆。

“喂喂，”罗维诺看着委屈的人鱼那颗不知道跑哪里去了的良心终于有点过不去了，他抬手又放下，也许是因为被表哥安东尼奥照顾的太好，又因为是家里最小的一个，从来都是被安慰的人，也没有安慰别人的经验，此时便有些不知所措了。

“……对不起！”

犹豫了半天直接上手揉着费里西安诺的头，别扭的侧过头声音很大的说着，“我不是故意的，别哭了笨蛋……”结果说道后面声音却越来越小声，但听力很好的人鱼还是敏锐的捕捉到了。低着头用手揉着眼睛哭泣的费里西安诺嘴角勾起一丝笑容，然后又抬头委屈的看着罗维诺，一双如焦糖般甜蜜的眼睛被泪水洗刷，眼角通红，看上去委屈极了。

“ve……那以后罗维会嫌弃我给你系蝴蝶结吗？”

罗维诺被一哽，被这样的眼睛看着如果拒绝的话罪恶感简直爆棚，但是事关男人的尊严，这件事绝不能后退！

“呜哇！”

“啊啊啊你别哭啊！好好！你系！你系！”

罗维诺vs费里西安诺，第一局，罗维诺完败。

玩闹完了，矿洞再一次恢复平静，耳边只听得见滴答滴答的水滴声，但很奇怪的事，明明应该昏暗无比的地方，却像是和有灯光一般，如果不是周围的石壁，罗维诺几乎忘记了他在一个矿洞里。

「情况有些糟糕，被这家伙带到这个地方，目前看上去似乎并没有出路——除了它呆的那个水池。身上还有伤，并不能碰水，况且也不知道水有多深，也许这个出路也是死路。」罗维诺面无表情的盯着低着头给自己系绷带的家伙，在他抬头对着自己笑时立刻装作恶狠狠的瞪它，“不准系的太夸张！”

“明白！”

虽然说着会系蝴蝶结但意外的费里西安诺并没有系，“这种白色的带子对于经常待在水里的我并没有什么用，我一般是自己痊愈，最多就是用用水草，这卷都是从你的背包里拿的，不过也不多，所以在罗维诺你伤好以前都要省着用，”费里西安诺歪着头，似乎又想到了什么，“吃鱼的话会好的快一点的，我去给你抓吧！”

人鱼转身滑进水里，控制好的力度没让水溅出来。罗维诺深色不明的环视四周——果然全是石头。

他走到水池边上——水出乎意料的清澈，他看见了几只有色彩鲜艳的小鱼速度很快的游了过去，又有一只宽扁的黑白条纹的鱼慢腾腾的游过去。他伸出手捞了点水带进嘴里尝了尝——咸的。

忘不见底的水池（也许还临海？），看起来没有出路的岩洞，受伤的身体，妈的这可真是没有出路！

“哗啦！”

水声响起，人鱼手上拿着一条已经处理好了的鱼，“这种鱼是我最喜欢吃的！”费里西安诺求奖励的将鱼递到罗维诺面前，“很好吃的哟！”

罗维诺刚想接过来人鱼就将手收回去了，“我帮你片成片，这样方便吃些，这种吃法你们人类叫做生鱼片吧？”

“没错。”

人鱼的指甲很锋利，他像是轻轻一划，鱼肉就已经被剔下来了放在他拿出的一篇宽大的海藻上了。

罗维诺拿起一块，常了一口，肉质很嫩，“的确好吃。”

“是吧是吧！”

“嗯，”罗维诺装作不经意的提起，“这些是你听森林里来的那些人类说的？”


	3. 【伊双子】嘿，我的爱人（三）

“以前也有见过人类的，有跟着他们过一段时间。”他思考了一下，又补充道：“当然绝对没有被发现的！因为森林里真的很少有人来的，就自己偷偷跑去看了，虽然这之后被骂的很惨……呜明明我都成年了，还被当做小孩子！”他气鼓鼓的鼓起腮帮子，像一只小松鼠一样，“不过你们人类的相处和我们完全不同诶！”说到这里他有些激动的扑腾了一下尾巴，结果溅的自己一身水，“呜哇！”水滴一不小心进入了他的眼睛，他连忙伸手揉了揉，却因为动作幅度过大一下摔进水池里。

“噗通！”

罗维诺立即探过身子去看他，结果就被正好伸头出来的费里西安诺撞个正着。

“嘶！”

实打实的碰撞让一人一鱼的额头都红了起来，“呜好痛！”

“费里西安诺…！” 

罗维诺咬牙切齿伸手抹掉了脸上的水，想要暴打费里西安诺的欲望越来越强烈，“你一只人鱼为什么会怕水进眼里！你这个笨蛋！”

“诶…？对呀…我是人鱼来着…”

努力揉着自己额头的费里西安诺闻言呆了呆，才反应过来对呀，自己是人鱼为什么会怕水…

人鱼傻乎乎的表情莫名愉悦了罗维诺，不过他才一点都不想承认自己是被这蠢东西萌到了！

罗维诺侧过脸不去看傻乎乎的费里西安诺，而费里西安诺也就那样趴在池边缘，仔仔细细的盯着罗维诺看——他越来越喜欢罗维诺了。虽然他们相处时间很短，但他已经忍不住想带罗维诺回他的家——百慕大三角了，当然如果罗维诺不喜欢他们也可以在太平洋与大西洋里选一个地方作为家，那些地方沉船也很多，他对于住在哪里可是完全不在意的哟！只要罗维诺在就好啦~

想到这里，费里西安诺情不自禁满足的眯起了双眼，笑的像一只背着主人偷偷摸摸干了什么事的猫一样。

不过那周围好像不止我一只人鱼啊…还要需要清理一下，如果他们能自己离开还好——不，还是杀了好了。费里西安诺手指不经意的敲打着水湖边缘，几秒钟便已经决定了那几只人鱼的命运。他们的尸体需要丢远一点，人类好像并不喜欢闻到这种味道呢，到时候还要给亚瑟（亚瑟，费里西安诺的朋友，一名海巫师）说一声给罗维诺周围画上魔法阵不让他乱跑才行，不然遇见那些讨厌的虎鲨就麻烦了。到时候就圈一个水温稍微温暖一点的地方作为家，等到了海洋的活跃期，就可以带他去南极，那个时间段可是有很多美味的食物的！费里西安诺觉得自己实在是一名好饲主，连这些都想到了，诶嘿嘿~罗维诺肯定会喜欢我们的新家的！

罗维诺没得到回答，也没有多问，他怕问多了这只人鱼会起疑心。他安静的吃着东西，恢复着体力。

岩洞里就他们两人，此时谁都没有说话，只有水滴嗒嗒声。突然一阵脚步声传来，罗维诺下意识回头却被费里西安诺一下拉进水里，他失去意识前的最后感觉便是水呛入气管的痛苦以及来自人鱼的吻。

小剧场：

罗维诺：老子怎么又入水了？！！还有费里西安诺！剧本上根本没有你亲我这个剧情吧！

费里西安诺：（装作什么都不知道）诶？哥哥在说什么呀…我什么都不知道ve

至于恶友组们在哪里，你以为这是谁拍的呀（滑稽）


	4. 【伊双子】嘿，我的爱人（四）

沉入水底后罗维诺以为的呛水溺水都没有来，他能感觉到自己很自然地在水中呼吸，就像鱼一样，更重要是无时无刻不痛的伤口居然好了。

“人鱼的吻居然真的有奇效！”罗维诺不可思议的低声惊叹，虽然他还是记得刚才的脚步声，但是现在的情况不允许他多问。没听说过人跑去海里和鲨鱼硬碰硬的，这样的人不是傻逼就是憨批。也许之前他还相信美人鱼是童话故事里温柔美丽漂亮的代表，现在？这些故事简直放屁！他可不想惹恼了这条人鱼然后成为它的晚餐。也许刚苏醒时罗维诺的脑子还有点迷糊没搞清楚情况，对人鱼还存有幻想，相信了它的话语，也相信了它的好意。现在被冰冷的泉水，或者说是地下水一刺，他脑子终于清醒了，或许人鱼的确对他抱有善意，但就像对储备粮或者说是宠物一样，容忍宠物无伤大雅的任性，一旦涉及到自身的安全，他能毫不犹豫杀死自己。

入水的几秒钟内，罗维诺的大脑飞速运转着，试图为自己寻找着出路。

“别的人鱼可没有这个能力，”费里西安诺并没有察觉到罗维诺想法，他只是对罗维诺的话有些不满的皱着鼻子，学着罗维诺的语气低声惊叹：“只有我才有！”不满的语气配上惊叹明显就是故意搞怪的样子，让罗维诺没忍住被逗笑了。

“ve~罗维还是笑着好看，”费里西安诺歪头看了看罗维诺，随即紧抱住他的腰，向下一个翻滚。尾巴一用力就游出了好几米。明明是湍急可怕的地下河道在费里西安诺面前乖巧的就像关在水管里被水龙头压制住，开到最小时放出来的自来水冲击力一样，温柔乖巧。果然我没猜错，罗维诺暗中庆幸自己没有太莽撞，这个看上去平静的小泉下面连接的是能要人命的地下河道。

水里太暗，偶尔有一些奇怪的生物游过两人的身旁，滑腻的触感恶心的罗维诺起鸡皮疙瘩。没有一丝光亮的水底总是有一种令人恐惧的感觉，罗维诺什么都看不清，只能任由费里西安诺带着自己向不知道哪里游去。奇怪的是这途中费里西安诺过于安静与警惕，罗维诺与他紧贴着，能感受到他冰冷肌肤下跳动渐渐加快的心脏——他在担忧。很明显这周围有他也没办法，不也许不是没办法对付，只是带了一个自己后不方便打架，不然费里西安诺不会对这周围这么熟悉，只有确定那东西没办法伤害到自己才会毫不在意的在这周围游动。

“罗维不用担心我啦！”费里西安诺的声音突然传来，“这周围我可熟了，不过现在要快点游走是因为有一条我爷爷的朋友住在这里啦，刚才那个脚步声应该就是他回家了。不快点游走的话被抓住是会挨揍的！他可凶了！”人鱼的嗓音介乎少年与青年之间，他撒娇似的对自己小声抱怨，蜜糖般的甜迷得罗维诺有些头脑发晕，就连人鱼接下来说了什么他都不知道，等到反应过来时一人一鱼已经浮出水面了。海风带来的咸腥味并不好味，水量那么大的地下河道果然是连接着大海啊……但是重点根本不在这里啊！罗维诺想要揪着自己的呆毛自杀，说了要小心，怎么又被这家伙迷惑到了！我的意志力居然这么薄弱吗！始作俑者还一脸无辜的睁着眼睛看着他，手也从抱着他的腰到身子紧贴搂着他的脖子——完全就是少女抱着心上人的即将接吻的姿势。“你干什么啊混蛋！”被这个姿势吓到的罗维诺一下推开了人鱼，脸像是被番茄染色的一样——别误会，不是红番茄，是青番茄。虽然费里西安诺看上去像人，还有长辈之类的，但是，人鱼也是鱼啊！这种感觉就像是自己被一条鲨鱼喜欢上了，鬼知道是不是对储备粮的喜欢！

也许是罗维诺的抗拒太明显了，费里西安诺被推开时愣了一下立马就哭了出来，明明像糖果般甜蜜的声音带上了令人心碎的哭腔，他的眼眸蒙上一层雾气，漂亮的棕金色都变得黯淡无光。他委屈的看着罗维诺，不明白为什么会被推开，明明自己一路上都在努力保护罗维诺，还救了他的命。但被拒绝了的费里西安诺并不敢问罗维诺，现在也不是问话的好时候，他只是小心翼翼的触碰了一下罗维诺的手，见他没有拒绝后拉着他继续前进。

罗维诺其实推开费里西安诺时就有一些后悔了，尤其是他被自己弄哭时罗维诺的愧疚感达到了顶峰。之前关于储备粮的言论全部被推翻，他实在是觉得自己有一些混蛋，无论怎么说，费里西安诺救了自己。

算了，承认吧罗维诺，你就是喜欢上这个家伙了，所以才会一直瞻前顾后。反正情况也不会比莫名死在森林里更糟了，况且一见钟情听上去不也是挺浪漫的吗。

想通了的罗维诺终于发扬了意大利人船到桥头自然直的优良传统，不再忧心自己在费里西安诺心里到底是啥了。他装作毫不在意的扭过头后，悄悄地回握住费里西安诺的手。

人鱼停了一下下一秒立马露出了灿烂的笑容，他没有揭穿人类的装死行为，愉快的哼着罗维诺从未听过的调子，尾巴也甩动的更加迅速了。

当费里西安诺终于停下时展现在罗维诺面前的是一搜沉船，费里西安诺熟练的带着他进入船内，“这是这片海域里我最喜欢的地方啦。”他挥舞着尾巴将一些躲在沉船内的鱼类赶走，又不知道从哪里拿出了一些毯子，罗维诺一摸，居然是干的。

“是魔法哦～”费里西安诺骄傲的说到，而神情麻木的罗维诺已经不想再思考这个世界到底点亮的是科学侧还是魔法侧了。

“所以费里西安诺，你干嘛来这里啊？”心安理得看着费里西安诺忙上忙下，丝毫没有想帮忙冲动的罗维诺无聊的瘫坐在船舱里本来就有的椅子上找话题的问道。却没想到费里西安诺毫不犹豫就回答到：“是命运噢！本来我在家里呆的好好的，可是 突然就感觉到，命运在召唤我到这里来，如果不过来我肯定会后悔的！所以我就来啦！”说着费里西安诺尾巴一转，扑到罗维诺身上，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖颈，在罗维诺的脸上留下一个温柔的亲吻，“罗维诺就是我的命运呢！”


End file.
